The Bloodied Mornings
by JazzyKat
Summary: Prequel to 'This is Your Last Chance'. Harry is going to survive the war, Dumbledore and his prophecy be damned, and he's going to have to blur the lines between Light and Dark to do so.
1. Breaking Wards

Well guys, I know I kinda promised a sequel, but it turned into a prequel instead. So, hopefully you won't murder me that much and you'll enjoy this story. Gimme ideas and reviews, both are pretty awesome. I don't bite!

-JazzyKat

* * *

A meaty fist crashed into the side of the messy haired, green eyed boy that lived in the second bedroom upstairs in house #4 Privet Drive. The resounding fleshy smack was the only noise that broke the heavy, muggy silence of the warm June night, and the boy, just Harry, found his head smashing into the side of the broken desk that sat in the corner, littered with scraps of parchment and broken quill tips. The corner cut a sharp line down Harry's face and he felt the blood well up in the wound instantly.

The arm attached to the fist led to a rather large whale of a man who had beady eyes and a bristling mustache. Harry's Uncle Vernon, as the whale was known, spat at the boy before turning on his heel and slamming the door closed, taking time to refasten all of the locks on the front of the door, trapping Harry inside, injured and bleeding.

Harry waited until his uncle's footsteps faded away before pulling himself to his feet and shuffling over to the bare scrap of a mattress. He collapsed on the bed exhausted and curled into a small ball of misery, desperately missing Sirius and Remus, his godfathers. He'd stayed with them during the school year, rebuilding the fragile bonds of family that had once been lost. Harry had hoped with half of his heart that he could have gone to live with them permanently, but of course Dumbledore had insisted that Harry go back to his Aunt and Uncle's house, where he was 'safe'.

Harry had never hated the old man as much as he did in that moment and laying there on the mattress, bloody, beaten and broken, Harry felt the anger at the Headmaster, his 'family', and his lot in life swell in his chest. Harry let it rise and thought of his broken childhood and thought of what it should have been. Harry couldn't help but to dwell on the life he would never have and felt a strange tightening in his chest, but thought nothing of it as he continued to image _could bes_ and _what ifs_ . He remembered when he was young trying so desperately to gain his Aunt and Uncle's love. He worked and worked to no avail; at the end of the day Petunia couldn't see past her dead sister and Vernon couldn't see past the freakishness.

Harry's hatred continued to spike and the tightening feeling in his chest continued until it felt as if someone were sitting on his chest. Harry soon found it hard to breathe and the distress made him angrier still until with a great pressure the feeling in his chest vanished with a pop. Almost instantly, Harry could feel a difference. Before, he could always feel a sort of invisible weight on his skin around the house, and he'd always assumed the weight was because of the blood wards.

Now, however that weight was gone and Harry sat up abruptly, panicked. If the wards were down Dumbledore would know and would come for him. Harry looked around his room and after deciding nothing was irreplaceable, grabbed his wand and started tugging at the rusted bars over his window.

The bars were cheap and weren't properly fitted in, so Harry easily tugged them away, even in his weakened state. Harry jumped into the hedges that bordered the neighbors house and stole away as quietly as he could, trying desperately to form a plan in his mind. He broke into a light jog, trying to get away from the house as quickly as possible.

He decided against going to Diagon Alley, knowing that would be one of the first places Dumbledore and the Order would look for him. He walked on; heading in the general direction of what he hoped was London, stopping to rest only once he was a good half hour from Privet Drive. He curled up under a picnic table and talked through the rest of his plan, resolving to hit London the next day and go on from there.

* * *

In a castle in Scotland, tucked away in its sleepy moors and not nearly so grandiose looking now that its occupants were gone, in the Headmaster's office a curious device started whirling around quite quickly, startling awake the brilliant Phoenix from his evening snooze. Fawkes, ever the wise creature, trilled and tilted his head. Knowing that the old fart had spent numerous hours poring over the device, Fawkes made a snap decision and broke the trinket with his foot. Fawkes managed to hump up again and look asleep as Dumbledore shuffled through in an electric blue housecoat with matching puke green slippers.

"Fawkes? Was that you shuffling around and making noise?" Dumbledore asked, rubbing the top of Fawkes's head. Fawkes trilled innocently and shuffled a bit to hide more of the broken glass. Dumbledore hummed, swept his eyes over his office once more, popped a lemon drop in and shuffled back off to bed. Fawkes waited until the old coot left, then trilled in laughter as he swept out of the office and down into the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

Dawn broke over Harry and for a few terrifying minutes; he thought he was back in the second bedroom waiting on Petunia to free him to weed the yard. Harry wrenched his eyes open with a small cry of fear and sat up, immediately bonking his head on the underside of the picnic table.

Harry cursed and quickly stole to his feet, brushing the morning dew off of his clothes. He checked to make sure his wand was secure and hurried off before the morning crowd hit the park. He nicked an abandoned coffee and bagel in the quaint village and while wandering the streets Harry found it ridiculously easy to swipe a few pounds. When he deemed he had enough money to survive on for at least a day or two, he flagged down a cab and paid the fare to get to London. Harry was going to survive this war, Dumbledore and his prophecy be damned.


	2. Finding Allies

Yay, Chapter 2 because I love you guys. Oh, and someone mentioned in the last chapter about Dumbledore binding Harry's magic, yeah, that was actually just my way of explaining how wards work, especially when they're tied to a specific person. So that scene is the wards on the house breaking and releasing Harry of that extra magic.

-JazzyKat

* * *

Turns out surviving on the London streets was a bit harder than Harry imagined, as he'd already had to fend off two would be muggers and a rather intoxicated gentleman who seemed to think he could drag Harry in a back alley way for a quick lay in the middle of a bustling town full of law enforcement. Harry emerged from the confrontation quite ruffled and warily made his way to a quiet coffee shop he'd spotted in the scuffle.

Pushing open the heavy wooden door, the smell of coffee and old books greeted Harry like an old friend and he felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. He paused to the side of the doorway and let his eyes adjust to the dim interior and when his vision finally cleared he caught sight of a tall, smartly dressed teenager who grinned at him in greeting. Inside the shop warm colors dominated and made Harry feel instantly at home. A quiet din of soft music and quiet chatter brought a smile to his face and Harry hesitantly smiled back at the boy and moved toward the large bookcases in the middle of the shop. He perused the shelves for a bit, noticing the collection was a bit of everything before selecting a novel at random and settling into a giant leather couch.

Harry lost himself in the book, surprising since reading had never been his strong suit, and lost track of the time, pushing away his hunger, shock and pain for favor of reading. Harry only really noticed the time when the bell above the door clanged and announced a new guest.

Eventually his hunger won out over his interest in the story and Harry quietly counted out the pounds he'd managed to steal and decided that he did have enough to buy a small lunch for himself. Harry marked the page in his book and looked up to see the teen from earlier holding out a steaming cup and a plate full of sandwiches out to him. Harry flinched back, startled and started to apologize until the teen held up a hand and started talking.

"I heard your stomach growling all the way across the shop, man, so here. On the house, our best coffee brew and some sandwiches, hope you don't mind tomatoes." He said, his face crinkling into laugh lines and making his face all the more handsome and inviting.

Harry truly smiled up at him and held his hand out, "Thanks so much for that mate. Harry Black."

"Don't mention it, really. Name's Michiael, but for my sanity and yours, please call me Mike." Mike had an open handsome face and kind eyes, but Harry noticed they were strangely colored as Mike grasped his offered hand and shook it firmly.

Mike withdrew and thumped Harry on his back. "Not a bad grip for such a bony little fucker. Anyway, I've got to get back to the register or Mrs. New will bitch about her precious Mr. Nibbins being hungry. Stick around for a bit and we'll talk some more, alright? Don't go running off either." Mike said, wagging his finger at Harry and fixing him with a stern glare.

Harry shrunk back in his chair, surprised at how Mike had guessed his intentions. Harry nodded accepting Mike's words and reached for the plate of food, if only to nibble at it to keep him happy. A steady stream of people made Harry feel like he was in a semi-private position and he managed to get more than halfway through the book by the time Mike emptied out the cash register and ushered him outside.

Mike paused to lock up the shop. "Alright kid, I can tell you've been in a bad spot, and you seem like the quiet sort, so I'm taking you home with me 'cause I know I'd kick my own ass if something awful happened to you. Mom will love you and will try to stuff you with food, the terrible two will prank you and pick on you, and Dad will probably joke that he's acquired another son along the way from the milkman, so what do you say about staying with us?"

Mike didn't give Harry time enough to answer as he grabbed Harry's elbow and steered him toward a bike that was parked on the other side of the building, glaring at nosy passersby. Harry blinked before nodding at Mike's words, overwhelmed at the past day's events and in pain, so much so that he allowed Mike to settle him on the motorcycle with minimal fuss. Harry pulled the helmet on his head, and grabbed around Mike's waist tightly as he started the bike and steered them into the still busy street.

* * *

True to Mike's words they pulled up in front of a quaint cottage, complete with a white picket fence and gorgeous garden out back. Harry felt dead on his feet as he slowly drug along behind Mike into the house.

"MA! I'm home and I've brought a friend with me, hope you cooked enough! He's a mite underweight!" Mike called into the house, throwing his keys into a bowl sat just inside the door and toeing his shoes off. Harry followed suit, his unfortunate training from Aunt Petunia kicking in and screaming at him to be the polite houseguest.

A small motherly figure poked her head from around the wall and tutted at Mike. "Oh, Michiael, must you scare the poor boy off with your yelling before I've had the chance to meet him properly?"

Mike winced as she used his full name and pulled Harry forward with a gentle hand. "Ma, meet Harry Black, Harry this is my mum Patricia."

Patricia bustled forward immediately and pulled Harry into a warm hug, fretting when she felt how thin Harry was.

"Oh, dear, lovely to meet you, just call me Pat or mum. Michiael wasn't lying when he said you were thin, well dear, we'll have that fixed right up in a jiffy. Why don't you just come through here and wash your hands while Mike sets the table." Patricia said gently, patting Harry's cheek and leading him into the kitchen.

Harry felt small under her gaze as he quickly scrubbed his hands and followed Patricia into the dining room. Harry felt even smaller when he took in the sight of the dominate man sitting placidly at the head of the table. Mike, feeling Harry's hesitation, pulled him down to sit next to him and started piling food on Harry's plate.

Mike decided to cut the tension and introduced his father to Harry. "Dad, this is Harry Black, Harry this is my Dad Alexandrei."

"Nice to meet you sir," Harry mumbled, shaking Alexandrei's hand and looking into the man's eyebrows, not feeling brave enough to meet his eyes. Alexandrei shared a look with Mike before speaking softly to Harry.

"Hello there, Harry. Glad to meet you, why don't you go ahead and eat and we'll see what we can do about getting you some clothes."

Harry blushed and plucked at the threadbare clothes he was wearing as he nodded and began picking through his food, actually swallowing a few bites at a look from Alexandrei. Harry ate as much as he could before pushing the still full plate away, Patricia and Mike began clearing the table and Alexandrei led Harry to the bathroom upstairs.

"Why don't you hop in and I'll see if I can find some pajamas for you. You look like you'd fit in some of the Twin's old clothes." He ordered Harry, leaving the door cracked on his way out. Harry shed the rags he was wearing and turned the water up as hot as it would go, feeling filthy and as if he'd never get clean. He avoided the mirror, halfway afraid of the damage he'd see and stepped under the boiling spray.

* * *

Harry borrowed some of what he hoped was Mike's shampoo and soap, too tired to really care about it. Harry scrubbed at his skin ferociously rubbing until he was raw red all over, still feeling Vernon's hands on him.

Harry was startled by a deep dangerous sounding growl at the doorway and he turned around with a cry, scared. He saw Alexandrei standing over a pile of dropped clothes, his mouth pulled in a snarl. Harry shrunk back against the shower wall, too weak to defend himself, terrified of Alexandrei's sudden anger.

Alexandrei ignored Harry's position, too enraged to notice Harry's distress, crossed the bathroom quickly and gathered the slight teen in his arms. Alexandrei deposited the dripping wet teen on a counter top and rifled through the medicine cabinet, cursing when he couldn't find what he was looking for fast enough.

He finally grasped the ointment he was looking for, and turned back to Harry who had curled up as small as he could, whimpering.

"Oh, pup, I'd never hurt you." Alexandrei breathed, horrified. Harry looked up at the nickname with teary eyes and allowed Alexandrei to draw him into a hug. Harry tried to discretely wipe at his eyes and stayed still while Alexandrei spread the ointment on his open wounds. After a few moments Mike appeared in the doorway with a bowl full of supplies and together the father and son duo set about patching Harry back together. When they'd finished Alexandrei redressed Harry in the forgotten pajamas and carried him downstairs where Patricia wrapped him in blankets and pushed a mug of cocoa in his hands.

Alexandrei settled on the couch next to Harry and started, "Well pup, I was hoping to avoid this, but I guess its better that you know now before things get hairy later on. We're born werewolves, all of us. We live on the outskirts of our pack territory."

Alexandrei paused and looked at Harry, preparing for a bad reaction. Harry simply blinked and nodded his okay.

Alexandrei needed more proof that Harry wasn't scared so he gently pushed Harry for an answer, "Are you sure pup? If you're going to stay with us you'll need to be introduced to the rest of the pack and will have to deal with us on the moon."

Harry nodded, biting his lip and looking up at Alexandrei through his lashes, "I'm fine with it, so long as you aren't planning on turning me."

Alexandrei laughed and pushed a hand through Harry's nest of hair. "No, pup, we'll not be turning anyone without their permission. It's late and you're hurt, so why don't we get you packed into bed and rested before the Twins get home and before Patricia forces you on any shopping trips, alright pup?" With that Mike gently plucked away Harry's mug and Alexandrei toted Harry upstairs to the guest room.


	3. Meeting the Alpha

Holy crap guys, I hadn't realized how long I neglected all of my stories. Settling back into school and getting ready for college just took over and I pretty much abandoned everything. Hopefully I can get the ball rolling again, and you guys will enjoy the story.

-JazzyKat

* * *

The next morning dawned, and Harry couldn't quite figure out what had waked him from his deep and quite peaceful sleep. He twitched and scrunched his face and pulled the comforter further over his head, sleepily ignoring the snickers he heard over his bed. The sound processed through his sleep muddled mind and he sat upright in bed quite violently, hissing in pain as he moved too fast for his injuries to keep up. He sat, back ramrod straight and stared at the mirror images looking at him from the edge of his bed.

The three stared at each other for several long moments, silent and startled. One of the mirror images finally blinked and Harry was a hair's breadth from screaming when Alexandrei stuck his head in the open doorway, scowling.

"Stop that you two and let the poor boy sleep. You'll have plenty of time to torment him later, and he needs his rest for meeting the rest of the pack tonight."

As the two slinked off, Alexandrei gently pushed Harry back down into a laying position and drew the covers back over him. "Sleep pup. I'll bring up some food later for you and we'll see about redressing your wounds when you wake up." Alexandrei ran a hand through Harry's hair and pulled the curtains tighter over the window, then crept out of the room.

Harry slept for another four hours and after eating the broth laid out for him and redressing in some of Mike's over large clothes, stumbled downstairs, scrubbing sleepily at his eye. He heard Patricia cooing as he put the bowl gently in the sink and curled up on the couch sleepily. Harry seemed to have overshot his seat and ended up plopping down nearly on top of Mike, who huffed and bit and readjusted Harry to a more comfortable position.

They redressed Harry's wounds and Harry woke up a bit more by the time Alexandrei transformed into his wolf and nudged Harry to get on him.

"Uhm…" Harry started, but Mike rolled his eyes and plopped him down on Alexandrei. Mike transformed and pushed his cold nose up under Harry's shirt, causing him to squeal and jump away, nearly falling off of Alexandrei's back. Mike pushed his muzzle into Harry's hand in apology and grinned. Harry grinned back and tugged gently on one of Mike's ears, his skinny wrist poking out of the larger shirt almost painfully.

Alexandrei huffed and rolled his tongue out as one of the twins, Ryder, raced up the path alongside them, tumbling and jumping over Mike. The two wrestled in the middle of the path for several minutes, playfully growling and nipping at each other's ears. The other twin, Reece, caught up at a much more moderate pace and bonked his brother on the head with a huge paw and barked sternly. Ryder drooped his head and whined in the back of his throat, giving his best 'puppy eyes' and after a moment Reece bopped him on the head again. Harry giggled and then buried his face in the warm fur at Alexandrei's neck. He shivered in the night air and debated going to sleep again when Alexandrei stopped suddenly and howled at the sky, drawing the sound out.

The others joined in and after Harry's ears quit ringing, he could hear some answering howls from the distance. Harry then only got a moment's notice before they were off, streaking through the forest. Harry ducked down to avoid any stray leaves and branches flying at his head, and for a few moments, he could imagine riding his broomstick in a Quidditch match. The moment ended, sadly, when Alexandrei stopped in a huge clearing, next to a massive bonfire and crowd of people.

Alexandrei sat down and Mike transformed back first. He stepped forward and grabbed Harry up, and cradled him against his chest, snarling at some of the other wolves and people that got too close in their curiosity.

While Alexandrei was transforming back, a tall, imposing man stepped into the firelight and Harry felt his breath catch at the sheer amount of raw power that poured off the man in waves. His aura was the strongest Harry had ever felt, and that was quite something, seeing as Harry had experienced both Dumbledore and Voldemort's power first hand.

Harry started to wiggle out of Mike's arms and present himself to this man, when Alexandrei's hand descended on the back of his neck. Harry stilled and remained quiet, watching as Alexandrei bowed deeply to the man, who nodded his head shortly back. They waited for the rest of the company to gather closer to the fire and then as a singular unit, everyone gathered turned their attention to the intimidating man and Alexandrei.

The man spoke first, introducing himself. "Hello all, and welcome home. For those of you new to the pack, I am known as Faolin. This month has been quite short and boring, so I won't bore you with the nitty-gritty details. We'll go through a few orders of business and then I will let you free to eat, hunt and rejoice. First, pack member Alexandrei brings to us an injured pup. What say you of the pup and his condition, Alexandrei?"

A terse moment of silence followed his question and Harry could hear faint growls from around the fire. Alexandrei steeled himself and then answered respectfully, "Faolin, my son found the pup and we took him into our family. I know not of who hurt him, he only came home to us yesterday."

Faolin nodded at Alexandrei and looked over Harry with a critical eye, his gaze softening as he looked across the visible bruises and Harry's fearful look. "Very well, Alexandrei, it seems we have a new pup to our pack. Stop by the den."

Faolin turned his attention back to the gathered crowd and his voice took on a much warmer tone, "Next order of business, if we have any newcomers who wish to seek asylum with the pack, please see Andy."

The growls ceased and a quiet murmuring started, allowing Mike to slip away with Harry off to what he assumed was the den. The den was a rather large and cozy cave, sparsely decorated and dominated by the huge nest in the center of the floor.

A small fire crackled in a pit nearby and Harry shivered as he warmed back up from the cool evening air. Mike transformed again after laying Harry on the rather soft nest and curled around the slight boy. Harry finally gave into temptation and dozed off, snuffling a little every now and again into Mike's fur.


End file.
